


Pull Over

by Z_lastname



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childbirth, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, erotic childbirth, public childbirth, tpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_lastname/pseuds/Z_lastname
Summary: The thing about labour is that once it starts, it doesn't stop. That doesn't bode well for Brian and Cameron, when Brian starts getting contractions in the car, hours away from anywhere.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 41





	Pull Over

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a world where pregnant folks don't dilate enough naturally, and need assistance "opening up". As a result, sexual acts in labour and delivery are normal. This is going to get graphic.

Brian didn't want to go, and Cameron knew this. Brian understood - travelling across the country to stay with his parents was the best thing to do, with their baby on the way, but he was apprehensive about the long drive while pregnant. He was due next week, his belly swollen, taut, and sitting low on his frame. Being stuck in the car for hours on end, it sounded like it would be torture - his achy body needed a chance to get up and move around every now and then. But at the end of the day, he knew Cameron was right - being with his family once the baby was born would be easier on both of them. And that's why they were in the car that day, driving along the highway on their cross-country trip. 

They had only been in the car a few hours when Brian felt a twinge. Nothing major - late pregnancy always came with cramping, so he wasn't concerned. It was par for the course, late pregnancy was meant to be uncomfortable. "You alright babe?" Cameron asked, noticing his partner grumbling. "Fine, just not feeling great," Brian responded. It was hard to feel great when he felt so huge, and when his body was so pushed to it's limits. "There's a rest stop half an hour away, we can stop there and you can stretch your legs," Cameron smiled, rubbing his partner's thigh with one hand. When they arrived at the rest stop, Cameron helped his hefty partner out of the car, pulling Brian to his feet. He went to top up the gas in the car, while Brian got some motion into his achey bones. He wandered around the quiet gas station - they were in the middle of the dusty desert, nothing for miles in any direction other than this gas station. He waddled his way around, hoping to ease his stiffness that way, before making a beeline to the toilet. Better to go while he had the chance. He noticed when he went to the bathroom that he was maybe a little wetter than usual, but he didn't think much of it - pregnancy had transformed his body in many ways, it continued to surprise him.

Soon the two men were back in the car, trip resumed. About an hour out from the service station, Brian let out a soft grunt. Cameron looked over to him, trying to keep focused on the road but wanting to check on his partner. Even though Brian hadn't wanted to go, Cameron was probably more worried about Brian going into labour than Brian was. He knew it was a little irrational, but it was natural for a father-to-be to worry. "You okay Bri?" Cameron asked, focusing his eyes on the road again, knowing Brian would tell him. "I'm just having more cramps, I'm okay," Brian said, giving a small smile back. Brian wasn't so certain though - this felt a little different than the cramps he'd had before. Granted, he wasn't going to cause alarm unnecessarily, so he decided to just hold on and see what happened.

About an hour later, Brian let out a moan. Cameron perked up a bit more this time. "You sure you're okay Bri?" he asked, hoping that he'd get a better answer out of Brian. He was still focused on the road, but he could hear Brian breathing a little harder. "Think I'm starting to have contractions," Brian said, voice tinged with concern. "Okay, that's okay," Cameron said, trying to maintain a calm demeanour. "How far apart?" Cameron asked. "Bout an hour," Brian said, hand now rubbing his taut belly. "Okay, they're still far apart, we have plenty of time. Is there anything we can do to make this easier for now?" Cameron asked, staying as relaxed as possible in the hopes of keeping Brian calm. "I'm okay for now," came Brian's confident response.

About 45 minutes later, Brian had another contraction. He decided at this point to take off some clothes - he was now in his underwear, jeans removed, as he felt it was more comfortable. He had pulled his shirt up, exposing his heavy, stretch mark covered belly. When the contraction came, he breathed deeply through it, staying calm. Cameron was worried - for an hour to 45 minutes in one contraction seemed a little fast, but he was keeping it to himself for now. He would follow Brian's lead, and be the rock he needed. Another half hour passed, and Brian breathed through another contraction. "I'm definitely in labour," Brian said as his contraction tapered off. "Okay, is there anything you want to do to get more comfortable?" Cameron asked, one hand stroking his lover's thigh. "I'm gonna jerk off, can you talk to me?" Brian asked. 

He put one foot up on the dashboard of the car, spreading his legs, slipping his hand into his underwear. He started rubbing his clit, which was already so swollen and hard, sighing with soft relief. Cameron kept his eyes on the road, but when he stole glances across to his partner he knew he looked exquisite. "Good boy," Cameron said, trying to straddle the line between supportive and sexy. "Rub your clit for daddy, like a good pregnant boy," Cameron said softly. Brian obliged, continuing to rub himself, feeling his wetness spreading around his clit. "Jerking off while you labour with daddy's baby, you little whore," Cameron said, feeling his own cock twitching to life as he spoke. Brian was whimpering in the seat next to him as he jacked off, only fuelling his fire knowing that Brian was enjoying himself. "If you cum, daddy's gonna stretch you out so you can push out daddy's baby," Cameron said, and Brian moaned loudly in response. "Fuck, daddy, I wanna cum so I can have your baby," Brian whined, clearly moving closer and closer to orgasm. "Cum so daddy can fuck this baby out of you," Cameron continued, Brian's moans and whines rising to a height as he came. Cameron could feel his cock straining against his trousers, as Brian panted, coming down from the high of orgasm, and said "Pull over".


End file.
